Shining Knight
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Lucifer devant s'absenter, Gabriel a besoin d'un babysitter... Le nouveau job de Michel : s'occuper de son benjamin et tuer les Léviathans. Comme ceux qui se cachent dans le placard de la chambre.


**Shining Knight**

Michel était sur les nerfs.

Il n'était _pas _indiqué pour s'occuper d'un nouveau-né, il l'avait dit et répété. Il était le Commandant de la Milice Céleste, le Prince des Archanges, le Régent du Paradis en l'absence de Père ! Pas une nounou de seconde main !

_Michel, Gabriel va sur ses quatre ans et tu ne connais même PAS sa couleur préférée._

L'Archange blond cilla en se remémorant la voix de Raphaël et les yeux bruns implacables de son frère cadet.

Lucifer obligé d'abandonner son protégé – la prunelle de ses yeux, son bébé choubidou, son loulou d'amour, appelez ça comme vous voulez – aux bons soins d'un babysitter, ce n'était pas rare. L'Etoile du Matin était un Archange, un membre de la famille princière, ce qui impliquait des _responsabilités_.

Sauf qu'en général, c'était Raphaël qui se retrouvait avec le petit dernier sur les bras. Choix logique, le guérisseur ne bougeait pratiquement jamais du Paradis. Gabriel avait même sa chambre chez lui !

Seulement voilà, le médecin céleste avait eu une de ses humeurs – il avait souvent des idées saugrenues, genre insister pour un repas en famille ou une randonnée du côté d'Andromède – et s'était fourré dans le crâne que Michel avait _besoin _de passer du temps avec le futur Messager. Soi-disant pour _renforcer les liens fraternels_.

Inutile de dire, Michel avait senti le désastre arriver à cent kilomètres, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec Gabriel sur son paillasson, avec sa petite valise couverte d'autocollants, sa poupée de chiffons et ses couettes ornées de chouchous bleu fluo – non mais sérieusement ? Gabriel était un _garçon_, oui ou zut ?

Comme d'habitude, son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé : la soirée avait été cauchemardesque. Gabriel avait entrepris de dessiner sur le mur avec ses feutres _indélébiles_, avait jeté par la fenêtre toute la lessive pour faire neiger dans le jardin, avait grimpé sur l'armoire pour cambrioler le placard à friandises – au risque de se briser le cou ! – vidé la lotion après-rasage de Michel dans le lavabo parce que l'odeur lui piquait le nez, insisté pour parler à sa stupide poupée comme si elle pouvait l'entendre, s'était enfui à l'heure de son bain, avait refusé de manger son dîner parce qu'il voulait du chocolat et refusé de se coucher sans une chanson.

Plus d'une fois, le Prince des Archanges avait ressenti l'impulsion furieuse d'attraper le sale gosse, de le renverser sur son genou et de lui administrer la plus belle fessée du millénaire. Mais Lucifer et Raphaël lui tomberaient certainement dessus s'il osait toucher à un cheveu de Gabriel…

L'Archange blond frémit rien qu'à imaginer les supplices que lui infligeraient sans scrupules ses deux petits frères.

Non, il n'était pas une lopette. Il n'avait pas d'envies suicidaires, c'était différent.

Enfin, le poison monté sur piles électriques était couché maintenant. Il pouvait se vautrer sur le canapé, ouvrir une canette de bière et…

Un hululement strident manqua lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. D'où Gabriel avait-il hérité une voix aussi perçante ?

_Note à moi-même : l'emmener avec moi quand j'affronterais les Léviathans, ils se barreront illico presto !_ songea aigrement Michel avant de monter à l'étage – où se situait la chambre d'ami, actuellement occupée par son cadet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ENCORE ! » gronda-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Assis dans le lit, deux yeux jaunes écarquillés démesurément par la terreur se braquèrent sur lui et l'Archange blond sursauta. Ce n'était pas juste de la peur dans ses prunelles-là, c'était de la panique irrationnelle la plus pure qui soit.

Gabriel s'étrangla, des larmes jaillissant pour couler en torrents sur ses joues.

« Le-le placard » hoqueta-il. « Lé-léviathan ! »

Il était complètement impossible qu'une des abominations du Purgatoire ait réussi à fuir sa dimension-prison pour s'infiltrer dans le Paradis, plus encore dans la maison d'un Archange. Autrement dit, c'était juste une terreur nocturne, une des plus fréquentes chez les gamins.

Michel prit son expression la plus _archangélique_, fit glisser sa dague dans sa paume, et tenant fermement la lame, marcha tout droit au placard qu'il ouvrit en grand. Aucune trace de boue noirâtre ou de dents acérées, comme il s'y attendait.

L'Archange blond renvoya son couteau dans sa bulle dimensionnelle et se rendit au chevet de son jeune frère.

« Le Léviathan est parti » déclara-t-il fermement, « à présent, fais-moi le plaisir de – oh… »

Le minuscule Archange renifla. Juste à l'endroit où il était assis, le matelas et les draps empestaient l'urine et se paraient d'une coloration jaunâtre qu'ils ne possédaient certainement pas la nuit précédente.

Magnifique. Absolument _magnifique_. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à Père pour être châtié de la sorte ?

Il saisit son cadet sous les aisselles pour le mettre debout sur le plancher de la chambre.

« Allez, dans la salle d'eau, toi. On va te changer. »

Gabriel ne prononça pas une seule syllabe alors que Michel s'occupait de l'emmener dans la salle de bains, de le déshabiller et de le nettoyer, se contentant de pleurer en hoquetant misérablement à intervalles réguliers. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait vomir – information qu'il tenait de Lucifer, lequel trouvait ça bizarrement adorable.

« Tu veux un mouchoir ? » interrogea l'Archange blond, un peu abruptement, tout en s'emparant d'une serviette.

Le nouveau-né secoua la tête et renifla en se faisant sécher. Le plus vieux des deux anges poussa un gros soupir et fixa son cadet dans les yeux.

« Gaby » fit-il, plus gentiment qu'il ne s'y attendait. « Tu sais qu'avec moi, les Léviathans ne vont pas venir ? »

L'enfant gémit doucement entre ses dents. Il faisait encore plus vulnérable que d'habitude, sans un seul fil sur la peau. Et il n'avait pas de pyjama de rechange – enfin, un t-shirt usé, ça ferait l'affaire, surtout s'il y avait un autre accident…

« Je croyais que tu viendrais pas. »

Michel fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Je croyais que tu viendrais pas » répéta Gabriel d'une toute petite voix.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai… pas été sage ? »

Michel ne savait pas comment réagir. Son petit frère le regardait comme s'il allait le gifler à tour de bras d'un instant à un autre et… ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Un vague malaise lui brûlait l'estomac.

« Et tu t'es dit que je viendrais pas à cause de ça ? »

Reniflement. Pas de réponse verbale.

C'était comme si une des coutures du cœur de Michel venait de lâcher. En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il avait : quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui craquait, laissant fuir un magma bouillant et douloureux dans sa cage thoracique.

_Il n'a pas confiance en toi._

« Gabriel. Tu es peut-être un vrai poison quand tu veux, mais si tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, appelle-moi et je viendrais. _Toujours_. Tu m'entends ? »

Les iris d'or se levèrent en direction de l'Aîné de tous les Anges.

« Promis ? » chuchota le nouveau-né.

« Juré craché. »

« Croix de bois croix de fer ? » s'enhardit le gamin.

Michel leva solennellement deux doigts.

« Si je mens, je retourne au néant. Et maintenant, lève les bras. »

Sur le minuscule Archange, le t-shirt ressemblait plus à une longue chemise de nuit qu'à autre chose.

« Voilà, tout propre. Bon, ben, j'ai plus qu'à changer les draps du lit, moi… »

« Mish ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux dormir dans ton lit ? »

La première pensée de l'Archange blond fut de refuser tout net. A quatre ans, il était temps que Gabriel apprenne à dormir tout seul… Oui mais son petit frère avait l'air si _petit_… si petit dans ce t-shirt qui l'engloutissait et avec ses yeux qui coulaient encore…

« …Tu ronfles très fort ? »

Gabriel secoua la tête.

« Alors tu peux. Ma chambre, c'est celle au fond du couloir. »

Sans attendre la réponse, il sortit de la pièce pour aller s'occuper de la lessive. Sauf que l'intégralité du paquet ayant été vidée plus tôt, il faudrait probablement attendre jusque demain pour nettoyer la literie. Le bonheur.

Quand Michel entra dans sa chambre, Gabriel était roulé en une minuscule boule sur le lit, sa poupée serrée contre lui, les yeux fermés. Il ne s'était pas mis sous les draps – d'un autre côté, il faisait bien chaud…

Lorsque l'Archange blond s'allongea à son tour, le nouveau-né ne remua pas le moindre cil. Visiblement, son sommeil de plomb n'était pas une simple exagération de Lucifer…

Endormi, Gabriel avait réellement l'air vulnérable – encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui aurait dû être quasi impossible. Comme si on pouvait le renverser par terre rien qu'en lui soufflant dessus.

Le Prince des Archanges sentit quelque chose se tordre dans sa cage thoracique et se pencha, plaçant sa bouche juste au-dessus de l'oreille du nouveau-né.

« Hé, Gaby. Ne t'inquiète plus, je monte la garde. »

L'enfant ne répondit pas, bien sûr. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Michel. Et y resta.

Son frère était juste si _petit_.

Et il veillerait sur lui. Il éloignerait les monstres. Ceux qui existaient comme ceux qui n'étaient qu'imaginaires.

C'était son job d'aîné, après tout.


End file.
